Future Prospects
by black-rose495
Summary: Ivy Amell is deciding what to do with her life after defeating the Blight when an unexpected visitor turns up with a new proposition. What will she do? Will she accept? Set at the end of Dragon Age Origins. NSFW
1. Chapter 1

"What will you do now?"

Ivy pondered his words a moment before answering. "You know, I honestly don't know. This is the first time I've had a choice. I guess I'll travel, see the world and what not."

Honestly, she hadn't thought about it, what with the Blight and all. Having grown up in the Circle, the logical move would be to travel, see the world, experience all life has to give. But did she want that?

No, perhaps not. Travelling is only fun if one has a travel companion, and that was one thing she unfortunately did not have.

"Well you have plenty of time to decide. But I shan't keep you. There's an adoring public waiting to see the Hero of Ferelden, and who am I to stop them?"

Ivy curtseyed jokingly at Alistair, grinning when he cringed and blushed awkwardly. At least one thing still hadn't changed: Alistair was still a bumbling, lovable idiot. Only now he was King as well.

Ivy smiled to herself, suddenly glad that she had reigned in her feelings for him all those months ago, not letting herself get too attached to the warrior. Sure, he was a Grey Warden, but a Grey Warden who had been destined to be King, and things would never have worked between them. The King and his mage? No, she was glad she had shot him down early on, turning down his declaration of affection with a polite but awkward smile and then scurrying away to her tent to try not to cry.

He reminded her so much of Cullen. It was probably why she had even humoured the idea of a relationship with him for a while, before her sanity had kicked in and made her see sense. He looked rather like him, if you looked past the height difference and different facial structure. Though his hair was spiky, not curly, it was a similar shade of blonde to Cullen's, and just a short. Both men boasted an impressive set of muscles, the result of their Templar and warrior training, fighting day in day out with a heavy sword and shield – Ivy didn't know how they lifted those things! But it wasn't just his physical appearance that likened him to her Templar. The way he blushed over the smallest of things, his kind demeanour, his gentle nature...

She pushed the thought out of her mind. No, she was glad things had never gotten any further. It was for the best.

Ivy said her goodbyes to Alistair, then stalled going to the main doors by talking to each of her companions, discussing with each of them what their plans were. Her heart sank a little when Zevran said he was going to be leaving Denerim soon, but she knew he had his own personal business to attend to and who was she to stop him? Still, her mood improved a little at seeing Sten, the great and might Qunari, smile. It was a rare sight, something she had only seen once before, when she retrieved his sword Asala for him, and it was one which made her truly happy.

Still, all too soon came the time where there was no one left to talk to and so the Hero of Ferelden left the great Royal Palace to greet her baying public. She paid little attention to them as she was presented to the city, waving and smiling for the people's sake, but inside wishing that she was back in the Palace, preferring it's stone walls to the vulnerable open air. At one point she could have sworn she saw a familiar sight, a man laden in glittering armour with blonde curly hair, but when she turned around to check, he was gone.

Eventually she was taken back to the palace to prepare for the night's celebrations. In celebration of the King's coronation and the Hero's victory, a great ball was being thrown. Of course, that meant that both Grey Warden's had to attend, no matter how tired they were or how much they hated those types of occasions.

Despite Leliana's protests, Ivy refused to let the bard dress her, though to silence her accepted the dress she had picked out especially for her. She didn't want someone fussing over her, rambling on about things she didn't care about. She wanted time to herself, something which had been scarce over the last two years. She dressed at the last minute, sighing when she took in her appearance. She was sick of dresses. They looked too much like robes for her, and they were something she _definitely_ was sick of. Next she tried to do something with her hair, deciding she wanted to do something different with it, but realised quickly she had no idea what else to do with it but wear it in her customary bun. Thinking back to that night almost a year ago, she pulled the pins out of her hair and brushed out the kinks, pleasantly surprised at how nice it looked, how feminine it made her seem. It seemed to neutralise the bizarre purple of her cheeks, the deathly blue of her lips, which no amount of makeup could cover – Leliana had tried quite a few times, each time to no avail.

She smiled at the stranger in the mirror, slightly happier about facing the world like this, and headed downstairs to the main chamber where the guests were already gathering. Her companions were already there: Alistair chatting with Teagan and Eamon; Zevran talking to a woman in the corner of the room, clearly hitting on her; Leliana telling some tale to whoever would listen; Wynne talking quietly to Irving, and Oghren already drunk, a mug in his hand.

To her annoyance, someone announced her arrival to the room, a roar of applause rising to greet her. She smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment. She was used to attention, so all this was still rather new, and she quickly found that she did not relish the lime light, but rather wanted to hide from it. Not that she could. Alistair came to greet her, taking her hand and leading her to where he had been stood with Teagan and Eamon. While she was on display here, in the centre of the room, she was somewhat protected by his presence, the two of them drawing just as much attention as the other.

"This all seems pretty crazy, doesn't it? Last week we were living in tents, fighting Darkspawn, and eating my mystery stew. Today we're living in the luxury of the palace, eating like Kings – no pun intended – and twiddling our thumbs. Strange how quickly things can change." Alistair looked at Ivy with an odd expression on his face. It reminded her of how Cullen had often looked at her during her time in the Circle: like he was trying to cover up some deep-set affection for her.

She ignored it, deciding it was just her imagination. "I know what you mean. This all seems so surreal," she said. "Though I have to say, I'd rather be out fighting the Archdemon again than here right now. All of this..." she waved a hand at the luxurious surroundings and lavish feast spread out for them, "this is not me."

Alistair chuckled, "I know what you mean. It seems to suit you though. You look lovely." A faint blush began to spread across his cheeks as he visibly looked over her, taking in her slender waist, the soft curve of her chest, not fully concealed by her dress. He coughed to try and mask his embarrassment, "Not that you don't normally, you know what I mean. Maker, is it hot in here?" He began tugging at the collar of his shirt, his rosy cheeks flaring a brighter shade of red.

The quiet background music swelled then into a magnificent chamber piece, signalling it was time for the King to lead the room into a dance. Alistair swallowed thickly, this nerves returning to him, and held his hand out to Ivy. "Shall we?" he asked, a weak smile on his lips. Ivy took his hand and let him lead her to the centre of the room where they somehow managed to fumble their way through a waltz, the two of them glad when Eamon and Isolde joined them on the dance floor.

The two of them spent a lot of the evening being passed between nobles, rubbing shoulders with this person and that person, each one eager to meet their saviours and thank them for stopping the Blight. By the end of the night their answers were automatic, smiling and accepting their praise with detached disinterest.

Weary of dancing, Ivy made her excuses and took a seat in a quiet corner of the room. She flagged down a servant and asked them to bring her a bottle of wine, which she quickly began to down once it was in her hand.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ivy looked up to see her favourite elf staring at her amused. "By all means Zev," she slurred slightly, waving in the direction of the seat next to her. She didn't know if the was the alcohol or just him being him, but right now the elf looked especially handsome and edible.

She offered the bottle to him, which he took and gulped down a swig. "Ahh, Antivan wine. The best, in my opinion, though most wines are better than the swill you Ferelden's call _wine_." He passed the bottle back to her, "So, why is such a lovely woman sat here all alone? Surely it is a crime, no?"

Ivy shot him a disbelieving look, "I needed some time to myself. Which apparently I'm not allowed," Zevran stood to rise, "you don't have to go though. I like you." She smiled wickedly at him, flirting as best as she could.

He returned her grin, then looked at her expectantly, unhappy with her feeble attempt at a distraction. The mage sighed, "I'm tired of being passed around from noble to noble, being their entertainment. I just want to sleep for the next year or so." Despite her words, Zevran still had the same displeased look on his face, waiting for her to keep talking. She cursed, "I am not drunk enough for this sh- Fine. I am incredibly lonely. I have no idea what to do with my life now because I don't want to do it alone. I'd explore the world, but I have no one to explore it with. And the only man I've ever loved is Maker-only knows where right now. There, happy now?"

When she was done, she stared straight ahead, refusing to look at the elf, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment. Maker, why had she just blurted all that out?

"No, I don't think I am."

Ivy looked at him in disbelief. Had he really just said that?

"You are not happy right now, therefore I am not happy. I do not wish to see you miserable Ivy. You are my friend and I only want the best for you. If I could give you what you wanted, I would, but alas, it is not in my power to do so." He sighed, "Drink up my friend. You are going to need it to get through this night."

With that, Zevran took his leave, grabbing the nearest woman and whisking her onto the dance floor. Ivy sighed. If only it was that easy for her. She wished then her heart was not already with another, that she still possessed it. She would have given herself to the elf, taken his offer of pleasure without strings or commitment in a heartbeat. But she couldn't.

"May I have this dance Hero?"

Ivy sighed. _Why can people not get the message?_ "No offense ser, but I am not in the mood for dancing," she huffed, not bothering to look at who was propositioning her.

"Well no offense Ivy, but I have not come all this way to have you say no to a dance."

Ivy looked up confused and gasped, "_Cullen_?"

Not caring for social civilities, she threw herself at the Templar, wrapping her arms around him and almost sobbing with joy. "What are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again!"

Cullen held onto her, burying his face in her hair, sighing contently as he breathed in her lavender scent. "I couldn't leave without seeing you one last time."

Ivy pulled back from him, "Wait, what do you mean? Are you going somewhere?"

"I – yes. I'm being transferred to the Free Marches, to Kirkwall. I'm being promoted to Knight-Captain." He looked at her sadly, already regretting telling her so soon. Her face sank as he told her his news. This was not how he wanted this to go. He needed to turn things around and quickly. "Come on, you still owe me a dance." Before she could refuse, Cullen grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the room, pulling her into a dance hold, one hand on her shoulder blade, the other keeping hold of her hand.

They danced in silence for a few moments, the two of them enjoying each other's company again. "So…Kirkwall." Ivy broke the silence. If there was one thing she hated, it was when people avoided addressing big issues.

Cullen sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know what there is to say. The Circle here is full of demons for me and I got offered a better position in Kirkwall. So I took it. That's all there is to it."

The mage said nothing in response, just continued dancing with her Templar. She knew this was for the best. He was right. If he stayed in Ferelden he would go crazy, surrounded by the demons of his past. He needed a clean break, and if Kirkwall was that break, then so be it. But what of her heart? Kirkwall would indeed be a clean break for him and Ferelden, but what of them? She sighed, despairing inside. It seemed her hopes would remain forever dashed.

When the song ended, Ivy stepped away from him and out of his hold. "Care to explore the palace gardens with me?" she asked.

He accepted her offer, holding out his arm of her to take, letting her direct him to the palace gardens. The gardens were quiet at this time of night, all the noise coming from the main hall instead. It was a clear night, and although the moon wasn't full, the moonlight illuminated the gardens so one could still see perfectly well. Although the flowers in the gardens were closed, their scent was still as sweet as ever, blending together to create a beautiful perfume.

They strolled through the gardens in silence, once again content merely at the other's presence. Every now again they would a steal glance at the other, blushing when they were caught acting like enamoured teenagers. "You look stunning tonight Ivy," he said eventually, his voice sincere. "That dress really is very lovely on you, though something tells me you didn't choose it yourself. It seems to show a little more flesh than your usual tastes."

She blushed, only now realising how much of her skin was on show, how tight her dress clung to her figure, showing every sweeping curve of her body. "Leliana made me wear it as compensation for not letting her dress me. At the time I thought it was a good compromise, but now…"

"You look beautiful," said Cullen, stopping mid-step to take here hand and raise it to his lips. It was true. Here in the gardens, she looked like a spirit of the forest, completely at ease surrounded by nature, practically glowing in the moonlight. Her loose hair blew slightly in the gentle breeze, its normal dark blonde now a brilliant gold, shining in the darkness.

For the first time in almost a year, he felt whole again. But it wouldn't last. He sighed, "I wish you could come with me, but Kirkwall is renowned for being strict with its mages. I would hate for you to be taken to their Circle because of me."

Ivy sighed too. _So it's not just me then. _"I wish I could too. I have no desire for all of…this" she waved a hand around her, to the palace and the celebrations. "But…we were doomed from the start Cullen. You're a Templar and I'm a mage. Sure, I'm the _Hero of Ferelden, _but that does not change the fact that I have magical abilities."

Cullen surprised her again then, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a sizzling kiss, filled with passion and desperation. It only lasted a few seconds before Cullen pulled away to speak, "No more talk like that Ivy. We are _not_ doomed. You have shown me in the past that I should do more of what I want, duty be damned, and _you_ are what I want."

"But…Kirkwall?" She didn't know whether it was from the kiss or the shock of his words, but her mind was reeling, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Kirkwall is what I need, a clean break, away from the horrors of what happened here. But you are also what I need. I don't know how, but I will find a way to have both in my life." His old self seemed to pipe up then, reminding him of something rather important. "That is," he said quietly, "if you _want_ to, of course."

Ivy stared at him in shock for a few moments. After a while, her knees began to buckle, so Cullen led her to a nearby bench and sat her down on it. "That's quite the proposition Cullen," she said eventually, a weak chuckle escaping her lips as she spoke, "You really know how to stun a girl." Visibly torn, Ivy looked up at the sky, wishing it would provide her with some insight as to what she should do. Surely this is what she wanted. She would get to travel and explore more of the world, with the man she loved…but they would be living in a city renowned for abusing its mages, the name Kirkwall inducing fear in mages everywhere.

"How would we even do it? Wouldn't you have to live in the Templar barracks? _In_ Kirkwall? And that's the smallest problem here. I'm the Hero of Ferelden, a known mage. Sure I'm not an apostate, but they'd force me into the Circle there and I don't want to go to the Circle. I can control myself, you've seen it for yourself. And if I can't, well then I guess you'll just have to deal with me yourself."

Cullen's mouth opened briefly, then clicked shut again, this eyes downcast. "I don't know. _Yet_." He looked around the gardens, noticing the lights from the main hall dimming, the noise beginning to fade. _Have we really been out here talking for so long? _"Come on," he said, tugging at her hand and making her stand. "Take me to your room. We can talk properly in there."

"I bet," she drawled, rolling her eyes. Ivy let him drag her up then began leading him through the maze of corridors that led to her private chambers.

They were far too large for one person, and far more luxurious than she was used to. A large four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room, drawing all attention to it, its red silk sheets and downy soft pillows too inviting to resist. Heating the room was a large ornate fireplace, a low fire crackling quietly, its dim light filling most of the room. In front of the fire sat two plush leather chairs, the same red as the bed sheets, with ornate wooden carvings of dog heads on the arms and feet. Decorating the room were paintings, portraits of famous kings and queens. In the corner, next to one of the chairs, was an armour stand, on it her gear and staff, as well as a small but deadly looking blade that crackled with barely contained electricity.

The mage wandered to her equipment absentmindedly, running her hands over her staff, enjoying the way the air between the staff and her hand hummed. Having her staff with her always made her feel at ease. While she didn't need the staff to do magic, it was like a safety blanket for her, something to hit her enemies with if they got too close, something to give her that extra layer of security.

Cullen padded up to her and placed a hand on her arm, "Ivy…"

She seemed to be lost in her own little world, humming slightly to herself, drawing on the staff's magical properties. "You know one thing that mages always seem to forget?" When Cullen didn't answer, she continued speaking. "If you're going to try and run away, hide your blinking staff." She turned to face the Templar, "We don't strictly need them you know. Staffs. Their just to help us channel and enhance our abilities."

He stared at her, wondering what point she was trying to make. When he still didn't speak, she sighed and picked up her staff. "This is what brands me as a mage, as are my robes. If I were to simply not wear them, if I wore normal clothing, no one would suspect I'm a mage. They would see a slightly odd looking woman and nothing else."

Cullen finally realised what she was saying. "You might have to change your physical appearance as well, dye your hair, wear makeup every day, maybe even change your name. The whole of Thedas will know you once the news of your heroic deeds spreads."

"I don't care. That's a lot easier to do that live in the Circle."

"Would you really do it then?" asked Cullen hopefully. "Would you come with me to Kirkwall?

Ivy set down her staff and felt around for the chair next to her, leaning against it for support. "I…I don't know. We still haven't figured this all out yet." Maker she was confused. She desperately wanted to go with him, but she still had reservations. To live in a city full of Templars? Could she do it?

_You're willing to live with one, what's a few more? He'd keep you safe, and as long as you don't do anything to show you're a mage, you'll be fine. And if in doubt, pull the Hero of Ferelden card. Or the Grey Warden one. _

"Ivy…" Cullen placed his hands on her shoulders and levelled his eyes with hers, "do you trust me?"

She blinked at him, "Of course I do."

"Then please, move with me. Come with me to Kirkwall."

The mage remained speechless for a moment. To get away from it all. To start over and make a new life. To leave behind the shackles of the Circle forever. To be a nobody. It sounded perfect.

"Okay."

Cullen stared at her in disbelief. When he didn't respond she said, "Okay," again. "Yes, I'll come with you. I- I'll need to write to Weisshaupt to transfer to the Free Marches, but – "

She was cut off when a set of arms wrapped around her tightly, picked her up and spun her around. She squealed in surprise, giggling like a child with joy, Cullen's own throaty laugh harmonising with hers. The spinning slowed, and she found herself eye-to-eye with a grinning Cullen, his eyes glistening with joy. He laughed in disbelief, still flabbergasted that she had said yes, and kissed her passionately, all of this joy and love poured into the kiss. Their kiss quickly deepened, their time apart fuelling the flames of desire. Their hands began exploring each other's bodies, reacquainting themselves.

"Oh Cullen, it's been so long. I've thought about that night every day. You were the only thing keeping me going when things were awful," she said between kisses, trailing down his jaw, down his neck, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, kissing the skin not covered by his shirt.

He shivered under her touch. Maker he'd missed her! Life at the Circle had been impossible since she had left. He was left doing menial tasks, burning dead bodies and scrubbing walls, which left his mind to wander to her, to that night they'd spent together, to a future he thought impossible.

Ivy's hands trailed to his chest, playing with the fastenings on his shirt, "Forgive me if I seem to have a one track mind, but now the Blight is over we have plenty of time to discuss our new plans later. Right now Cullen I need to be with you."

The Templar took her hands in his, "Then why are we wasting time?"

Their clothes quickly found their way onto the floor, neither one wanting to waste time with undressing the other, preferring instead to hastily discard of their own clothing. When they were naked they clutched at each other, revelling in the feel of skin on skin. Their lips found each other's again, kissing with needy urgency, hands pulling each other closer.

Cullen's hands settled on her shapely rear, trying to steer her towards the bed, however, his sense of direction was heavily hindered by their actions and instead he found his hands and Ivy's back against the nearby wall instead. Deciding to make use of his miscalculation, he lifted the woman in his arms so she met him face to face. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his weight pressing her firmly against the wall, pinning her under him. From her new position, Ivy could feel Cullen's arousal rubbing against her. She ground against him, a low groan rumbling in his chest at the action. He moaned her name in warning, nipping up her neck to her ear, biting at the tender lobe. When her hips didn't still he bit harder, a final warning, before using her slickness to push inside of her.

It was like coming home, the feeling of their union so perfect and familiar. He barely waited before beginning to move, their need for each other too urgent. He thrust purposefully, each thrust reaching far inside of Ivy, hitting the spot that made her nails score his back and her legs tighten around him. She was so tight and hot, Cullen struggled to hold onto his control. Maker, it had been far too long since he had held her, since he had done more than dream about taking her. Her name became a chant on his lips, his head falling against her shoulder as he thrust, his hot breath tickling her skin.

_Maker, if he keeps this up... _The mage clung onto her Templar, teetering on the brink of bliss. _So close..._ His name escaped her lips in breathless scream, pleasure exploding through her entire body. Her nails bit further into his back, tendrils of cold escaping her fingertips and running down Cullen's spine.

His control snapped. A few more thrusts and he followed his lover over the edge into bliss. His knees went weak, threatening to give out, but stubborn as ever he carried Ivy over to the bed before finally succumbing to the mind-numbing bliss of his orgasm. Ivy crawled off him and collapsed onto the bed next to him. _This night turned out better than I thought it would._

After a few moments Cullen regained his muscle control. He rolled onto his side and pulled his lover to him, kissing her languidly, enjoying the shivers her touch sent through him, the heated chill that lingered from her skin on his. He sighed contently and pulled away from the kiss, gazing at his mage lovingly. "Maker, I missed you," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Say, this is new." He kissed her fingertips, his eyes closing briefly at the pleasant chill that radiating from them.

"Oh, yes. It's not unpleasant is it? I can try and stop, or you can use your Templar abilities to stop it if I can't."

He smirked, "It's far from unpleasant Ivy. Wait..." he smirk faded, "you would trust me to Silence your abilities?"

"You're the _only_ person I would trust to do it."

His breathe caught in his throat. She trusted him that much? Maker, he didn't deserve this beautiful woman. So what if she was a mage and he was a Templar? Right now they were just a man and a woman, nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm honoured that you put so much trust in me."

Ivy sat up, "Of course I trust you. I wouldn't have agreed to come with you to Kirkwall if I didn't trust you."

Cullen joined her, leaning on his elbows and watching her face as he spoke. "You really mean it then? You really will come with me?"

She laughed, "How many times do I have to say it to make you believe me? _Yes_, I will _gladly_ come with you to Kirkwall!" She kissed him, still grinning. The two of them fell back onto the bed, Cullen rolling so his weight settled above her.

They made love through the night, until the early hours of the morning when exhaustion began taking a hold of Cullen. Despite wanting to roll over and sleep, Ivy sent Rejuvenation energy into the Templar. He looked at her bemused and exasperated, begging her to let him sleep.

"Sorry Cullen. We Grey Warden's have excellent stamina. I'm afraid if you're going to try and pleasure me, you're going to have to keep up."

He sighed, giving in, the weary ache in his muscles suddenly gone. _This is going to be a _long_ night._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Morning After

**_This chapter is just for fun because I couldn't leave this piece alone. It does however have a little more graphic sex in it, so be warned. _**

* * *

She awoke to a soft knock on the door and someone opening the curtains to her room. She rolled over to avoid the light, wanting to enjoy the bliss enveloping her body a little longer, only found she couldn't roll very far. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and was greeted by a muscular chest, rising and falling steadily as its owner breathed in their sleep.

_Cullen._

She cuddled into his chest, breathing in his scent and sighing contently. A strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her close, encouraging her to go back to sleep. She happily obeyed, the bliss surrounding her making it easy to listen.

The smell of food finally dragged her head off the pillow, her empty belly growling insistently at the smell. She sat up to find a servant holding a tray of food greeting her. Any obscenity she was going to shout disappeared as she eagerly took the tray, thanked the servant, and immediately began stuffing her face. Cullen watched her for a moment before asking the servant for a second tray and some fresh tea, the previous kettle having gone cold when they went back to sleep, then returned to amusedly watching the mage stuff her face.

After a moment she realised she was being watched. "What?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

The Templar burst out laughing, the image in front of him as absurd as it was cute. "Hungry?" he asked.

"More like _starving_," she said. "I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to this Cullen. Grey Wardens eat _a lot_. I could happily wolf down this tray and then yours on top of that and _still_ have room for more. But I'll just stick to mine for now. Probably." She continued shovelling food into her mouth, suddenly wishing she had been allowed to eat last night instead of being passed from person to person.

The servant returned again with Cullen's tray of food, as well as a kettle of hot water, freshly boiled. When she was gone Ivy said, "You know, I could have just heated it up myself if you'd have given me chance."

He poured them two cups of tea and handed one to her, "Yes, but you know how I feel about magic."

"Says the man dating a mage," she said sarcastically. She set her cup down, "I thought you liked my magic Cullen." Her hand trailed over his bicep, up to his neck. "You liked it last night," she said seductively, her lips spreading into a smug grin when his back arched under her touch.

"I – ah – that was different. We were – ah Maker!" Her hand trailed lower, making his grip on his cup tighten. Ivy pried the cup out his hand then straddled his waist, her hand hovering over his already tenting breeches. Why he had insisted on putting them on she did not know, especially since now they were a barrier to his own pleasure. _Oh well, I guess he brought this torture on himself then. _

His eyes remained fixed on her, watching her shoot sparks up his thighs, dragging her nails over his skin. He licked his lips hungrily, her naked body so close, yet so far. _Blight take my briefs! Why did I even put these cursed things back on?! _Cullen's hands shot to his waist and began tugging, but the woman above him stilled his hands and shot him a chastising glare. "Oh no, you put them on, you suffer your own stupidity."

He swallowed thickly, dreading what torture she had in store for him. Ivy smirked wickedly, watching as his eyes followed her hand again, up his thighs, over his crotch, then up her own thighs, sparks licking their skin as she went. Her hand edged higher, a quiet moan escaping her lips when a spark found her core, her eyes briefly closing at the sensation. With her distracted, Cullen freed his hands and ran them up her thighs, his eyes still fixed on her hand between her thighs. His hand pushed hers aside and probed experimentally, the look of surprise on her face making him smirk smugly.

With her eyes closed, Ivy let herself become weak under his touch, giving herself to him, opening to him. His hands were like magic, like fire inside of her, burning where they reached and leaving only pleasure in their wake. She arched into his touch, pressing into his ministrations, hungry for more of his fire. She clung onto his thighs while he worked, a chill spreading from her hands and up towards his crotch the closer she came to orgasm.

Her icy magic was the tipping point of his torture, this naked nymph above his clothed crotch too much to bare. She was so close, he could tell. And distracted. With a wicked smirk he withdrew his hand and threw her beside him onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" protested the mage breathlessly but angrily.

A hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down the bed. "This." He thrust into her slick heat, her walls clamping around him as the thrust. She sighed her release, her eyes rolling into their sockets, her muscles going lax. "Oh no," he chuckled, "You ran me ragged last night. I'm going to do the same to you today."

With great effort Ivy leaned up on her elbows and met Cullen's gaze, her eyes level with his, blue meeting hazel. "There's a wicked side to you Cullen. I like it. He should come out to play more often." She licked his lips, sending sparks dancing over them, a tortured moan escaping his lips. He thrust in retaliation, her mouth parting in a gasp, the Templar seizing her mouth with his.

"Well," he said, still thrusting, "perhaps he'll come out more in Kirkwall. He seems more able to deal with this insatiable appetite of yours then I." She moaned into his mouth, her hands finding purchase on the bed post and headboard behind her, using them as leverage to help her meet Cullen's thrusts and drive them deeper.

His hands roamed over her body, squeezing her breasts, running over her curves. Maker she felt amazing, her soft skin, slick with sweat and desire, hot as fire itself yet cold as ice sending chills through him. She was like heaven made flesh, his own personal angel – or perhaps demon, sent to test him and he had given in to temptation. He kept wondering if he was still in the Fade, wondering if the Desire demon had finally found a way to trap him. _If so, then let her keep me. I no longer care. _

Ivy's grip on the bedpost tightened, her back arching and her hips rising to meet Cullen's again. She stiffened before slumping onto the bed once more, a wave of pleasure crashing over her.

Cullen thrust a few more times before joining her, collapsing and burying his head in her bosom, sighing happily as he nuzzled into her breasts. Ivy absentmindedly ran her hand through his sweaty curls, enjoying the smell of sex and magic in the air, and the feel of her Templar's hard body against hers.

Eventually Cullen lifted his head from her chest, chuckling when a sight behind Ivy's head caught his eye. She gave him a questioning look. "You froze the bed. Look, the bedpost and headboard are frozen solid." He nodded behind her, the mage turning to look at her handiwork.

She blushed, embarrassed. "Shit, I didn't even know I'd done that. How am I going to explain _that _to Alistair when the servants tell him?"

Cullen laughed, "Now you know what you've been doing to my back." When Ivy's face twisted in pain he said, "Don't worry, I can take it. It's rather nice actually, if a little chilly." He offered her his most winning smile, hoping she would feel better. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to help much, Ivy still looking worried.

An idea struck him. "You still trust me right?" Ivy rolled her eyes and nodded her confirmation, "Well how about we try that idea of yours?"

He sat up on his haunches, hovering over her, waiting for her answer. She took a few moments, first trying to remember which of her ideas he was talking about, then once she remembered, debating with herself if it was a good idea. Finally she spoke.

"Okay. Do it."

Cullen nodded, placed his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes.

It felt like being submerged in water, like a weight was pressing down around her entire body and blocking all receptors. It felt like the water surrounding her was absorbing her magic, draining her dry of her mana and putting a stopper in to make sure it didn't come back. She felt exposed, vulnerable without her magic. She felt…normal.

Cullen removed his hands and stared at her worriedly, waiting for her to say something, anything that would let him know she was okay. After blinking a few times she smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him.

It was strange, to not taste the magic on her lips. The pleasant chill he normally felt was gone, replaced by a tempered fire that grew into a raging inferno the longer they kissed, the more his hands roamed her body.

She pressed into his touch, eager for more. He was so tender yet strong, so loving yet insistent. It was like everything was new for them, each sensation strange and exciting.

Ivy let her instincts take over, swapping places with Cullen until he was laying on the bed with her straddling him. He grabbed her hips and thrust up, eager to be inside of her again, but she moved out of his reach and smirked wickedly at him, a gleam in her eyes. The Templar watched as she kissed down his torso, her nails dragging gently over his sweat-slick abdomen. A shiver of anticipation rattled through him as she hovered teasingly over his cock, licking her lips hungrily. She continued dragging her nails lower, teasing, tormenting. Eventually he snapped and growled, "For the love of all things holy! _Please_ Ivy!"

She answered him with a lick up his cock, humming in appreciation, enjoying his salty taste. When he groaned a tortured moan, she wrapped her lips around him and put him out of his misery. She began working him, taking in his length with ease. He began chanting her name breathlessly, a smug smile gracing Ivy's lips as she worked. His hand buried itself in her hair, pulling at it until it was almost painful, so that it straddled the line between pleasure and pain. She moaned around his cock, her pace increasing.

Hearing his moans, tasting him, it made her crazy. She needed her own pleasure. Shifting her position, she supported her weight on one arm and used her other hand to venture between her thighs. She groaned around his cock, the relief being touched brought her instantaneous. Her fingers buried themselves inside of her, crooking so they hit her sweet spot, something she definitely knew how to find after a year without sex. She worked the both of them, her pace increasing the closer she came to orgasm. Cullen finally noticed what she was doing and pulled her hand away from her, then dragged her upwards so her hips were above his mouth. They pleasured each other, their pace frantic as they hovered teasingly on the edge of bliss.

Cullen came first, his seed exploding in her mouth, his salty taste making her purr as she lapped it up. With a final flick of his tongue Ivy followed suit, the Templar lapping up her orgasm, sending shivers down her spine as his tongue sent extra waves of pleasure through her.

With herculean effort Ivy crawled off the Templar and collapsed next to him on the bed. He offered her his arm, but unable to find the energy to lift her head and curl into him, she wrapped herself around his arm and snuggled into it, purring contently. He chuckled at her and kissed her hair, inhaling her scent before collapsing back on the pillow.

"Well that was different," he joked breathlessly. Ivy mumbled her agreement before nuzzling his arm, sleep threatening to take her again. Cullen nudged her awake, "Hey sleepyhead, wake up. You can't sleep now. It's nearly lunch time."

Ivy looked up and towards the window to see that it was indeed nearly noon. "Wow, we were fucking for a _long_ time."

He laughed, "That, and we woke up very late."

"Because we were fucking."

He chuckled, "Are you always so blunt?"

Ivy snuggled back into his arm, "Yes. It's an unfortunate trait I picked up being a Warden. After all, I'm a mage and a woman. How else was I supposed to get anyone to listen to me?"

"You could always threaten to turn them into a toad," he offered.

She yawned, "Nah. They don't listen to that. Now, threatening to zap off their manhood, that's a different matter." Cullen's hand automatically shot to cover his crotch. "Don't worry. I like you."

He smiled. "Good to know."

They laid together on the bed, both of them reluctant to move. Finally Ivy stirred. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed, sitting there for a moment before finding her robe and heading out of the room. Cullen sat up and stared after her confused.

She returned a few moments later, two servants following behind her carrying a large wooden bathtub. The next quarter of an hour was spent watching servants come in and out of the room carrying buckets of steaming hot water, then leaving to fetch more, the large bathtub slowly filling up. When they were done they quietly closed the door behind them, leaving the couple alone again.

Ivy shirked her robe and dove into the bathtub, seemingly unconcerned by the heat of the water. When Cullen didn't immediately join her, she looked at him expectantly. "Well? You can't say you're clean and don't need a wash Cullen. You're as dirty as I am."

He chuckled and shook his head, pushing himself off the bed and walking over to the bathtub. He dipped his hand in the water experimentally, pulling it back straight away as if he'd been burned. "Maker Ivy, aren't you in pain?"

She shrugged, "Not really. I've faced far worse. And in case you hadn't noticed I seem to radiate cold most of the time, so that helps." She placed a hand on his bicep, "Here, this should help."

He dipped his hand in the bath again, the water suddenly a pleasant temperature. Cullen joined Ivy in the large bathtub, fitting around her long legs which settled on either side of him, giving him a glorious but tempting view of her.

"I see Silence wore off," he said.

"No shit." She sighed, "Sorry, I've become a little less patient with obvious remarks as well. It's – "

"From dealing with idiot men during the Blight?"

"No, just regular idiots. You wouldn't believe the shit I've been through these last two years." She sighed, a tired look settling on her face. He'd never seen her look so exhausted. It broke his heart to see this strong woman so worn out, and for what? Ferelden? It was wrong.

He beckoned her with his hand, "Come here. Let me help."

Having no energy to fight, Ivy dislodged her legs from next to him and swivelled around so she her back was flush against his chest. His hands trailed up her arms until they came to rest on her shoulders, where his hands began massaging the tense muscles there. Ivy stopped him for a moment, wrapped her hair in a bun and pinned it up with clips that seemed to appear out of thin air, then nodded for him to continue.

His hands were like magic on her tight knots, easing them out, relaxing her muscles, erasing the years of stress. "Maker Ivy, how much weight have you been carrying on these shoulders?" he asked absentmindedly, as if thinking aloud.

"Just…the whole of Ferelden, nothing big." His hands began working lower, messaging the muscles in her upper back. "Everyone relied on me to get things done, even those who were in power themselves. I still wonder how a simple mage from the Circle ended up becoming the single most important person in Ferelden. I mean, surely I'm not _that _special."

Cullen scoffed, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you sort of became _that _special when you united Ferelden and defeated the Blight."

Ivy leaned back, stilling his hands which he wrapped around her torso instead. "I don't want to be special. I just want to be me."

He rested his head on her shoulder, kissing the nape of her neck. "You can be. You can be whoever you want in Kirkwall." He paused for a second, "You could even be my wife, if you'd have me."

Ivy stiffened in his arms. "You can't be serious."

"I am deadly serious."

"Need I point out the flaws in this?"

"No."

"Firstly," she started regardless, "I'm a mage. The chantry heavily discourages marriage amongst mages, and don't get me started on the topic of a Templar marrying a mage." He placed his hand over her lips to try and silence her, but she talked around his hand. "Secondly, we have only been together outside of the Circle on…two occasions, one off which is this occasion right now. I don't quite think we've been together long enough to realistically get married Cullen."

He sighed, "Fine, fine. It was just an idea." He was glad she had her back to him so she couldn't see the disappointment in his eyes. He didn't want her to see how much he'd been hoping she'd say yes.

Ivy heard the dejection in his voice and turned to face him, calling his name quietly to catch his attention. He refused to look her in the eyes, lest she see his pain. She placed her hands on his face and gently coerced him to look at her. When he finally did she continued speaking. "You never let me finish. I didn't say no, I'm just saying…not yet. We need to spend more time together, which we will do in Kirkwall." The light in his eyes began to return. "And just think, with me pretending to be completely normal, it'll make life easier for getting married. No being judged. We'd just be man and a woman in love getting married. Okay?"

He nodded slowly, the pain and disappointment in his eyes replaced by hopeful joy. She hadn't said no. She wanted to marry him, just…later, when things weren't quite as crazy. A grin spread across his face, stretching from ear to ear and lighting up his eyes. He kissed her sweetly, the woman in his arms melting into him.

Ivy pulled away, "Maybe we should finish bathing first, then put on some clothes. We have plenty of time to…familiarise ourselves with one another later, however, today I need to tie up some loose ends here." Cullen nodded his agreement, reluctantly letting go of his love and watching her sit at the other side of the bathtub.

When they were finally clean, the couple dressed hastily, the sight of the other's naked body sending blood rushing south. They wandered down to the dining room hand in hand, the two of them smiling and talking about everything and nothing. Ivy's companions were already busy eating when they entered the dining room, the group sat around a large wooden table holding an assortment of food and a few flagons of wine.

Ivy and Cullen joined the group and began piling their plates full of food, their appetite abnormally large given their previous day's activities. One by one the group's heads turned and stared at them expectantly, Alistair's the last to clock onto what was happening.

Zevran broke the silence first. "Good night Warden?" he asked causally.

"Yes thank you. Much better once I left the ball. Wouldn't you agree Cullen?" she said deadpan.

Cullen choked a little on his drink, "Erm, yes. It was a pleasant evening."

"Pleasant?" asked the elf. "From the noises we heard coming from your room it was more than pleasant my friend."

The Templar spluttered in surprise, his cheeks burning as bright as Alistair's. Ivy smirked, but remained otherwise composed. "Oh, you could definitely say that Zevran. There was one point where he had his – "

"If I might interrupt," said Wynne loudly. Zevran pouted childishly at the mage, muttering spoilsport before returning to his lunch. "I believe that Alistair and your friend here are somewhat uncomfortable with discussing this at the dinner table."

"I think they're a little more than friends, Wynne my dear," remarked Zevran. The mage glared at him before returning to her food, glad that the group had already changed the topic, Leliana remarking on how pretty Ivy looked with her hair down.

Ivy didn't tell them about her plans with Cullen. It was too risky. If they knew, they might stop her, or reveal her identity. No, she would fall off the radar into obscurity instead. She would travel to Kirkwall with Cullen and become someone new. She would start a new life with the man she loved. She would finally be in control of her life.


End file.
